


should be the last night ever (should be the last night we're apart)

by yasungwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Feelings Realization, First Time, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Pining, Spin the Bottle, drunk sex but its not drunk sex but both of them think it is, everyone adores mina, everyone is gay (except mina), hyuck adores mina, hyuckie is the narrator?, i guess?, i really overused the word really, kinda mutual pining but not really, mark and hyuckie are best friends, mark and mina are together for like the first two sentences, mark is dumb but tell me one story where he isnt, mina is a goddess and i love her and she is important and wonderful, or probably collage im not sure, shes amazing, strip Uno, yeah uno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasungwoo/pseuds/yasungwoo
Summary: donghyuck is in love with his best friends for years, but he is in a happy relationship.or more likely, was.and after a heated game of strip uno, donghyuck realized that his pining isn't actually as hopeless as he thought it was.





	should be the last night ever (should be the last night we're apart)

**Author's Note:**

> uff this beauty costed me a lot of nerves and motivation and im soooo happy that its finally ready to be read!! 
> 
> enjoy!!! <3
> 
> title: troye sivan - my my my! (a legend, he's the best, stan troye!)

Donghyuck was fucked.

He realized that a long time ago, but his life never failed to remind him of how it absolutely hated him. Every day anew, he would wake up and get ready for school and walk outside to see his best friend, Mark, waiting for him. And every day anew, he was reminded of how much he wanted Mark to be his boyfriend.

But Mark was in a relationship of almost two years and the day he came to Donghyucks house with the biggest smile on his face to tell the younger boy that he finally asked out his crush and that she said yes and that they are going to have a date on Friday was the day Donghyuck realized that he was in love with him. 

So imagine Donghyucks pain as he came out of the house with a forced smile on his face, because recently his ‘Mark-feelings’ got worse, to see Mark with her. Mina, Marks girlfriend, was actually very nice and friendly and pretty, oh she was so pretty, and she was a good dancer and Donghyuck really really liked her so much. If only she wouldn’t date the love of his life. 

Mina must’ve slept over at Marks place because she lives on the other side of the town so there wasn’t any other possible reason why she was currently wrapped up in a tight hug and they were kissing, oh my god, they were kissing. Donghyuck wanted to look away but he couldn’t, he was too focused on Marks lips moving against hers. 

After approximately five minutes, Donghyuck realized that they would not stop anytime soon so he cleared his throat and the couple parted, Marks cheeks burned red as soon as he saw his friend.

‘Good Morning, Hyuckie!’, Mina greeted him and went over to give him a quick hug and squeezed his cheek. Then she linked their arms and started walking with Donghyuck.

‘Come on, Markie.’, she said as she realized that Mark wasn’t following them. The oldest caught up on them and took Minas hand. It was too much.

‘I..uh…I forgot something.’, Donghyuck blurted out and unwrapped his arm of Minas grip and ran back to his house.

He was 20 minutes late to class but being spared of Mark and Mina being so grossly in love was worth the detention he had to sit through on the afternoon. As he finally left the classroom, he didn’t expect to see anyone else on the campus. But apparently the universe was once again against him and he walked straight into Mark.

‘Hey Donghyuck, watcha doing here?’, he asked as he picked up his bag that he must’ve just dropped.

‘Got detention, you?’

Donghyuck looked up to Marks face and he realized that Marks eyes were a little red. He reached out to touch Marks cheek but then he realized what he was doing and dropped it on Marks shoulder instead.

‘Are you okay?’, he asked quietly. Mark just nodded and they started walking home together naturally. They were already at the end of their street as Mark opened his mouth.

‘I had to run extra laps because I couldn’t concentrate during practice. Mina broke up with me during lunch break.’

Donghyuck stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Mark. The older boy stared up to the sky, silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

‘Oh Mark, I’m so sorry.’, Donghyuck mumbled and wrapped his arms around Marks shoulders. Mark melted into the embrace; his face buried in Donghyucks neck. And if Mark wouldn’t be so sad, it would be the best moment in Donghyucks life. 

Donghyuck carefully caressed Marks back and held him close. Neither of them had an idea how long they stood there until Mark pulled back and wiped over his eyes. But before he could say anything, say sorry for worst, Donghyuck simply took his hand.

‘Harry Potter marathon?’, he asked, Mark nodded with a sad smile. They walked the last few steps to Marks house and to his room. Donghyuck only realized how bad this idea was as he was comfortably resting on Marks bed with his head on Marks chest.

‘Are you up for some booze?’, Mark asked quietly as Harry sang Happy Birthday to himself. Donghyuck shrugged. He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea, but he also didn’t want to refuse Mark a wish. Mark got two cups, two beers and a bottle of vodka of his parents’ liquor cabinet. He climbed back on the bed and gave Donghyuck a beer and one of the cups, filled up to the top with vodka. 

Harry just got the philosopher’s stone as Donghyuck realized that he was at least tipsy and Mark was pretty much smashed as he just finished his third cup of vodka.

‘Do you want to play a game?’ Mark asked as the credits started playing. Donghyuck nodded, his cheeks warm. Mark was smiling, that’s all he wanted. The older boy hopped off the bed and pulled a box out from underneath his bed and revealed a good old Uno. 

‘Oh, Mark Lee, you’re going to lose.’; Donghyuck said with a big grin and hopped off the bed as well. As he looked at Mark, he found him staring up at him.

‘We’ll play strip Uno.’

Donghyucks jaw dropped. Mark smiled widely at him and started to shuffle the cards. The younger boy sat across from Mark and took the ten cards he got from Mark. 

‘I’m going to ruin you.’

It took them five minutes until Mark drew a +2 and Donghyuck laid a +4 on top of it.

‘That’s not allowed, Hyuckie.’

Donghyucks jaw dropped again and he wanted to fight but Mark already googled it and shoved it into Donghyuck face. With the extra two cards on his hand, Donghyuck lost the first round.

‘Say goodbye to your shirt.’, Mark said with a shit eating grin. Donghyuck rolled his eyes and took off a sock. Then he grabbed the cards and shuffled them again. 

Six rounds later, Mark sat there in jeans and nothing else, Donghyuck only lost his other sock. But it only got downhill from there. Donghyuck couldn’t concentrate for shit, as he saw how Marks abs muscles flexed whenever he laughed, leaned back or shuffled the cards. Two rounds later, Donghyuck wiggled out of his jeans with a fat blush on his face.

‘No need to blush, Duckie, you’re beautiful.’

Donghyucks heart dropped and he blushed even more. He only looked at his cards in the next round and Mark had to take off his jeans after that. His underwear did nothing to hide that Mark was huge. Donghyuck gulped and quickly took the cards but Mark took them out of his hands again.

‘I don’t want you to take off your underwear by yourself.’, Mark whispered. Donghyuck couldn’t process the words as he heard them.

‘Who says that I will lose?’

Mark laughed, his loud and a bit dumb laugh that Donghyuck loved so much.

‘Okay, winner will get to undress the loser fully?’, Mark asked, and it only hit Donghyuck then, that they would be naked in a few minutes. He couldn’t answer, so he nodded and shuffled the cards. 

Donghyuck won this round. 

Mark laid back on his bed as soon as Donghyuck put down his final card. Donghyuck followed him a second later, overwhelmed by the sight in front of him. Mark was on his back, his lean muscles fully on display and he looked at Donghyuck through his fringe, his cheeks tinted pink. 

‘Go on, don’t be shy.’, Mark teased him, and his voice was suddenly so low and then he bit his lip and Donghyuck couldn’t breathe. He leaned over and pulled Marks underwear down with shaking hands.

‘You…you’re…’, Donghyuck mumbled as he saw that Mark was erected. His eyes moved over Marks body to his face to find Mark staring up at him. Marks hand was on his forearm and then on his shoulder and he nudged him closer.

‘Can I kiss you?’, Mark asked and Donghyuck couldn’t help but nod. And then Mark was kissing him. Donghyuck was sure that he would die on the spot. Mark pulled him in closer, his arm around Donghyucks neck and suddenly, Donghyuck was pressed against Marks body. Marks hands were on his neck, his shoulders, his back and they landed on his butt and squeezed it gently. Donghyuck turned his head to the side and a long, deep moan fell off his lips. He heard a chuckle and teeth nibbled his ear.

‘You sound hot.’, Mark stated as a matter of fact, his voice so deep and rough that Donghyuck moaned again. He pushed Mark away and rolled on his back, his chest heaved up and down heavily. 

‘I need a moment.’, Donghyuck huffed breathlessly. Mark nodded, but as soon as Donghyucks breathing evened out a little bit, he kissed him again. His lips wandered from Donghyucks jaw to his collarbones and his hand slipped lower and lower.

‘Can I?’, Mark whispered, his eyes on Donghyucks face and the younger nodded. They kissed, less passionate and gentler than before, Mark slipped his hand lower, under the waistband of Donghyucks underwear. 

‘Oooh, Mark.’

Donghyuck had his eyes closed and head thrown back, baring his throat for Mark who kissed and bit and licked the skin mercilessly while he palmed Donghyucks erection. Donghyuck curled his arm around Marks torso and pulled him closer. His alcohol-dazed mind couldn’t process anything, his thoughts were filled with Mark, with his voice and his gentle touch. 

A second later, Donghyuck pushed Mark away and sat up. Marks eyes went big and he stared up at him, his body beautifully spread out on the white sheets. Donghyuck shoved his underwear off his butt and slipped on Marks lap, his palms rested on Marks chest. 

‘I want you.’, Donghyuck whispered, unsure of how to express what he felt and what he needed. He felt a blush creeping up on his cheeks as Marks eyes widened a bit more and his hand found Donghyucks. 

‘Are you sure? Y..you want…with me?’

Donghyuck nodded quickly, the blush spread over his neck to his chest. Mark sat up and Donghyuck really tried not to focus on the flexing muscles of Marks stomach, so he closed his eyes. He felt Marks hand on his cheek, his fingers caressed over his cheekbone and then Mark was kissing him. Softly and gently and lovingly and totally not as if he just heard that Donghyuck wanted to lose his virginity by sleeping with Mark. 

‘How do you want it, Babe?’, Mark whispered against his lips and all former uncertainty was gone. Marks voice was rough and deep and hot. Donghyuck pressed himself closer against Marks body, but it wasn’t enough.

‘You. I want you.’, Donghyuck panted. ‘I want to feel you.’

Mark groaned or grunted, Donghyuck couldn’t name the beautiful sound that escaped Marks lips, and he felt how Marks lips traced his throat. Donghyuck pushed him away and leaned over to the nightstand and opened the upper drawer. This would’ve been where he would’ve put condoms and lube and apparently, Mark was just like him. An untouched bottle of lube and a maxi pack of condoms were poorly hidden under a towel. Donghyuck snorted and took everything out, he dropped the condoms on the bed and dropped the lube on Marks chest before he rolled on his back.

‘Tell me if you want or need anything.’, Mark whispered as he opened the lube and poured some on his fingers. Donghyucks heart skipped a beat. He wouldn’t be a virgin in the morning anymore. And he slept with Mark. 

Every thought was wiped off his brain only a millisecond later, as he felt how the tip of Marks pointer finger cupped over his rim and pressed against the entrance gently. Donghyuck had no control over his body anymore, he felt how the muscles gave in and Marks finger was inside him. It actually felt nicer than he thought, it was a bit weird for sure, but it didn’t hurt as much as he expected it to.

‘Is this okay?’

Marks mouth was close to Donghyucks ear and it tickled so he giggled as he nodded. 

‘Very.’, Donghyuck whispered and turned his head to capture Marks lips once again. Mark hummed happily, he pulled Donghyuck closer with his free hand. They kissed and kissed and kissed and Donghyuck had lost every feeling of time as Mark pulled away with a huff.

‘God, Hyuckie, I can’t concentrate if you’re kissing me like that.’ Mark complained, a deep red blush on his cheeks. Donghyuck blinked, his brain tried to process what Mark just said, and then he grinned.

‘Sorry, I’ll stop.’, he said with a mischievous grin on his lips. Mark snorted and continued with whatever he was currently doing with his fingers on Donghyucks ass. Donghyuck wasn’t aware of what happened, because 1. He couldn’t see anything that was situated between his legs since he wasn’t a snake and 2. Mark seemed to be a natural talent in what he was doing. He twisted and curled his fingers and Donghyuck felt as if he wasn’t moaning, he felt as he himself was a moan. 

‘Does it feel good? I don’t really know what I’m doing but I read once that you usually take three fingers but I’m already in with four and you’re still not crying, I mean I don’t want you to cry but in fanfics the bottom usually cries because it stings so much or so and you’re just….’

Mark couldn’t continue anymore because Donghyuck kissed him square on the mouth. 

‘I feel very well prepared and I don’t plan to cry, and I think you did a pretty good job if you couldn’t have guessed from my moans.’

Mark let out a breath that he seemed to be holding for a very long time. 

‘So, you’re, uhm, ready?’

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and took the condom package and ripped it open. He threw the condom at Mark and fell back into the pillows. 

‘Just put on the god damn condom and fuck me, for fucks sake.’

Mark blinked a few times before he took the condom and rolled it over his erection. Donghyuck only then noticed how big Mark was. Sure, he’d seen it before, even earlier tonight, but as he watched Mark, he realized that it will be a huge different to Marks fingers. 

But Donghyuck wanted it. And if Donghyuck wants something, then he will most certainly get it. Mark just finished lubing himself and he slipped between Donghyucks legs.

‘You have beautiful legs.’, Mark hummed. Donghyuck gasped as he traced his fingers over it, from the knees up to his hipbones. Mark pushed them apart and edged closer, Donghyuck felt how the tip of Marks erection pressed against his rim and a second later, the rim gave in. Just like Mark did earlier with his fingers, he only pressed the tip inside and pushed in very slowly. Donghyuck felt as if he was ripped open. A whimper fell from his lips and Mark stopped moving instantly.

‘What happened? Did I hurt you? Should I stop?’, Mark asked worriedly. Donghyuck shook his head violently, he grabbed Marks arm, scared that he would pull out again.

‘I want this. Now.’ 

Tears brimmed up in his eyes and Donghyuck was sure that Mark saw them, but Mark leaned down and kissed him anyway while he pushed further in. Donghyucks fingers curled around Marks shoulders and the nails scrapped over the skin as he let out something between crying and moaning. 

Before Mark could say anything, Donghyuck wrapped his leg around Marks waist as best as possible and his arm around his neck.

‘We’re going to finish this, Mark Lee. And I don’t want you to hold back or anything. I want you and I want this and…’

Mark kissed him. Not passionately, not softly but understanding. The kiss said: ‘I know how you feel, I understand you, It’s the same for me’. Donghyuck felt how Marks hand slipped around his waist, he felt how he moved and suddenly his stomach dropped. His body jerked, his eyes rolled back into his head as a long and high moan escaped his mouth. Mark stilled for a second, but he remembered Donghyucks words and continued. He moved his hips slightly, pulled out a bit and pushed back in. 

Donghyuck had no idea what he was supposed to do, so he just moved his hands over Marks back while the latter kissed his neck. Mark was a bit clumsy and it was cute, but he got better and better with every thrust.

‘Am I doing this right? I feel like a fool.’, Mark grunted. Donghyuck rolled his eyes and tilted his head so that he could kiss Mark gently. 

‘Trust me, you’re doing a pretty damn good job.’

Mark grinned before his features stiffened and he looked concentrated, his tongue between his teeth. Donghyuck tried to take a picture of him in his mind. And then, Donghyucks stomach dropped again. He only realized then that Mark must’ve hit his prostate. Before Donghyuck could think any further, Mark hit it again and all that Donghyuck could do was to moan. His back arched off the bed and his nails dug into Marks shoulders so deep that they probably left marks.

‘Don’t stop.’, Donghyuck panted. Mark grunted and picked up the pace. The former sloppiness of his thrust was gone, and Mark managed to hit Donghyucks prostate with almost every thrust. As his hand wrapped around Donghyucks erection, he fully lost it. Donghyuck had his eyes still close, head thrown back and he moaned almost without a pause. Mark kissed and touched Donghyuck, treated him like a king as he rocked his hips relentlessly. 

‘Mark, I’m…’ 

With another thrust, Donghyuck came onto both of their stomachs and his chest heaved unrhythmically. Mark jerked his hips, once, twice and Donghyuck felt how he came into the condom, then he collapsed on top of him. Donghyucks breathing calmed down, he combed through Marks slightly sweaty hair with his fingers. 

A minute or two later, Mark propped himself up on his elbows, an irresistible smile on his lips. Before Donghyuck could say anything, Mark kissed him gently. After a way too short kiss, Mark stood up and reached out for the towel that sat in the still opened drawer. He wiped over Donghyucks stomach and his own and dropped back on the bed next to him. Donghyuck crawled towards him and wrapped his limbs around Marks body. 

‘You okay?’, Mark whispered, his arms tightly around Donghyucks smaller frame. Donghyuck had his eyes closed again and nodded, his hair spread out on Marks chest.

‘Never been better.’, he mumbled sleepy and Mark giggled. 

Seconds before Donghyuck fell asleep, he noticed how much he sobered up during the act and wondered if it was the same for Mark.

Donghyuck woke up slightly disoriented and with Marks limbs thrown over his body. He blinked a few times before he opened his eyes fully, he looked at Mark whose head was pillowed on Donghyucks shoulder. His mouth was slightly opened, and his nose scrunched up in an adorable way, Donghyuck couldn’t help but stare. As he carefully caressed Marks cheek, he realized what exactly happened in the night before. They slept with each other, oh Donghyuck was so fucked. It was probably the thing he wanted the most, to be with Mark, to kiss him, to feel him, but not like that. Mark was heartbroken and it happened in the heat of the moment and both of them were drunk. Or more like, Mark was drunk. Donghyuck only drank one and a half beer and he had a pretty high tolerance. 

With a stinging heart, Donghyuck decided that he should leave before Mark woke up. Mark probably wouldn’t even remember what happened, so he would be shocked if Donghyuck and him are in bed together with both naked. He stood up, collected his clothes and tiptoed out of the room and to the bathroom to take a quick shower. 

Five minutes and a shower later, he sneaked downstairs and out of the door where he ran into Mina. She stood in front of the door with her fist raised to knock.

‘Oh, Donghyuck.’, she greeted him, an obviously faked smile on her lips. Her eyes were red rimmed, she looked overall miserable. Donghyuck didn’t thought twice as he took her into his arms.

‘Are you okay? What are you doing here?’, he asked. Mina wiped over her eyes with the back of her hand and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. 

‘I wanted to talk to Mark. But I guess I’m too late.’

Her voice was barely a whisper. Donghyuck couldn’t understand what she said and that wasn’t because of her being so quiet. He couldn’t grasp the meaning.

‘Why too late? I don’t…you broke up with him, right? What…?’

Mina took a deep breath, took Donghyucks hand and pulled him along to the sidewalk. They walked in silence to the end of the street and then back again to Marks house and to the end of the street and to Marks house and…

‘I still love him. I…I broke up with him because he doesn’t love me. He…I guess you two sorted it out.’

Donghyuck stumbled over his feet and almost fell headfirst on the pavement if it wasn’t for Mina. She held his hand tightly and pulled him back to her side.

‘What do I have to do with this?’, he asked, utterly confused. Mina snorted but squeezed his hand gently.

‘Honey, you have everything to do with this. I know you thought you were sneaky, you probably were, but I figured out that you’re in love with him. I can’t even be mad on you because Mark is the most perfect person and I know no one who isn’t in love with him. But I realized that…it wasn’t one sided. I don’t think that Mark is aware of it, but he loves you. He looks at you like you’ve got stars in your eyes and…I thought that it’s better if I end things but I miss him so bad even if it’s just a day and…I thought that I could be selfish for a bit longer but apparently you were faster.’

Donghyuck listened to her and as she finished, he took her in his arms once more.

‘I’m sorry.’, Donghyuck whispered and pressed her against his chest.

‘What for? For being in love with him? That’s nothing you can decide and I’m pretty sure it’s not exactly what you wanted. But…it’s hard to see it. That you are happy now.’

Donghyuck blushed, shook his head and ruffled his hair. Mina stared up at him with wide eyes.

‘I don’t think we’re on the same page. Mark and me.’

Mina shook her head violently. Donghyuck bit his lip and they walked a bit in silence, the only sounds came from the leaves under their shoes.

‘I…I mean I love him but…he doesn’t see me that way. He was drunk and out of his mind and it was just a quick fuck for him.’

Donghyuck almost fell because he hasn’t noticed that Mina stopped dead in her tracks and their fingers were still intertwined. 

‘He slept with you?!’, Mina screamed and Donghyuck had to hush her since he didn’t want the whole neighborhood to know that. 

‘Excuse me but what? I’m so going to kill him. He’s dead. He slept with you? This fucking insensitive ass. Oh my god.’

Minas cheeks were pink, due to rage or the cold morning air, Donghyuck couldn’t tell. He tried to understand why Mina acted like that. Only minutes ago, she told him that she wanted Mark back, then she said that Mark loved Donghyuck and now she is going off because of the fact that they had sex (okay, Donghyuck could understand that point).

‘Okay, Donghyuck. One thing first: we never ever did anything. Never. That’s why I flipped for a second. He never felt comfortable enough around me but you…you kinda have this effect on people and that’s the reason why I’m so…I’m hurt because he was with me for two years but never…really loved me, not that he treated me lowly or so and…I want him to be happy and I want you to be happy and…please go in there and love him. And more important, let you be loved.’

Donghyuck nodded. He was startled as he still hasn’t understood the whole thing (to be honest, he probably figured out forty percent). Mina hugged him tightly and Donghyuck realized that she was the best person in the whole wide world. 

‘I love you. I don’t deserve you. The world doesn’t deserve you.’, he whispered, arms around Mina so tight as if he was afraid to let her go. He pressed his lips against her forehead and then he turned around and took out the keys to Marks house. 

A minute later, he stood in Marks bedroom, slightly out of breath and Mark looked up to him, still wrapped up in the blankets and his hair was adorably ruffled.

‘Hey.’, Donghyuck greeted him breathlessly, too taken away by him. Mark smiled, it was his usual smile, but Donghyuck swore that it was a tad brighter today.

‘Where were you? You weren’t there as I woke up, so I thought that you left because your parents came home.’

Donghyuck shook his head and walked the remaining steps to Marks bed, dropped his weight on the edge. 

‘I took a shower.’, he said, because he clearly couldn’t say: Hey, I just had a long ass conversation with your ex-girlfriend and you never really loved her because you love me but you never told me that and hey, I know that I also took your virginity so yey?

‘Your hair isn’t wet.’, Mark stated dumbly. Donghyuck snorted on that.

‘I blow dried it?’

Mark nodded before he let his body drop heavily on the mattress again, his beautiful lips opened and a sigh escaped them (not that Donghyuck focused on them, no, he would never).

‘My head’s gonna kill me. We actually did something after watching Harry Potter? I can’t remember for shit.’, he groaned and Donghyucks stomach dropped, but not in a good way. Mark couldn’t remember the last evening and night, how was Donghyuck supposed to tell him?

‘I miss Minas good morning text. They were the cutest shit ever. Even if she slept over, she always sneaked out and sent one. I think I’ll try and talk to her today, what do you mean?’

Donghyuck couldn’t reply. He was numb. His brain stopped functioning. How could this happen? Mina told him clearly that Mark was in love with him and they slept with each other in the night before and now Mark didn’t remember and wanted to get Mina back?

‘I…I have to go.’, Donghyuck stuttered and hopped off the bed. He didn’t look at Mark at all as he made his way through the room and out the door. As he stood in the cold morning air, he pulled out his phone and typed a quick message.

TO: NANA  
I fucked up badly. code red in my bed in ten minutes, I need u

Code red meant that Jaemin would come over with ice cream and they would sit in Donghyucks bed and talk for hours. Usually, Donghyuck would feel better after that. Today was different.

After Donghyuck told Jaemin everything, the younger hummed and hawed a bit and lastly admitted that he was also convinced that Mark was in love with Donghyuck. So Donghyuck was as miserable as he was before, if not even worse. The perfect time to sit in your bed for hours and think about everything for at least seven times. 

Only problem: they had their group evening tonight, which means that Donghyuck and his closest friends would meet up at one of their places. Mark would be there too. Jaemin told him that he didn’t had to come, that he would cover up for him, but Donghyuck decided that he should go. Mark shouldn’t control his life and his decisions. 

At eight p.m. sharp, Jaemin and Donghyuck stood in front of Jenos house. His parents were very busy people, just like Donghyucks, and they were in Singapore for a very important business meeting, so Jeno had the house to himself. 

‘Good evening, you two!’, Jeno greeted them happily. ‘The others are already in the living room.’

The three boys walked to said room and Donghyucks stomach dropped. Mark sat on the floor with his legs crossed, his back against the couch and he looked so damn good. His muscular arms were highlighted by a white shirt with rolled up sleeves and he wore the skinniest skinny jeans ever; light blue and it hugged his thighs perfectly. Donghyuck swallowed hard, his eyes trailed over Marks outfit once, twice and then his gaze shifted upwards to Mark, who was looking at him. The younger turned away immediately and dropped on the free space between Renjun and Chenle, Renjun placed his palm on Donghyucks thigh and squeezed it gently.

‘Miss you.’, he mumbled, his head already on Donghyucks shoulder. Renjun and Donghyuck had the problem that their schedules didn’t align so they barely had time together to really talk. Donghyuck knew that he should probably talk to Renjun about the thing that happened since Renjun always magically seemed to find a good way. But the only thing Donghyuck could think about was Mark. 

‘Miss you too.’, Donghyuck whispered and he wrapped his arms around Renjuns shoulders. 

The evening went well for a long time, they ate pizza and told stories and somehow, Donghyuck managed to never answer any of the things Mark said and it felt as if they agreed silently that they will act as if the other one wasn’t present. 

Everything went downhill as Chenle suggested that they could play truth or dare. Donghyuck and Mark started to talk at the same time and went off about how they should rather drink something together or dance, but no one listened. Jisung got an empty bottle because they always played it as a form of spin the bottle. 

The first few rounds were harmless, Renjun had to sit on Jenos lap and Chenle and Jisung had to kiss (because even if they were in a relationship since like forever, their friends never saw them kiss), which ended with a very deeply blushed Jisung. Donghyuck confessed to Jeno that he only wanted to be friends with him in first grade because Jenos lunchbox was the best filled one in the whole class.

It was all fun and games until Jaemin spinned the bottle and it landed on Mark.

‘Are you a virgin?’, Jaemin asked. Jisung choked on his coke and Renjun fell off Jenos lap. Donghyucks face started to heat up and he looked anywhere but at Mark.

‘I’m not.’, Mark whispered. Donghyuck bit his lip so hard that it started bleeding because he needed to hold back a scream. So, there were three options: firstly, Mark slept with a random dude or girl before his relationship with Mina, but Mark would’ve told him, so not that likely. Secondly, Mark slept with a random dude or girl during his relationship with Mina, which would mean that Donghyuck needed to cut him out of his live as soon as possible because he was the biggest asshole on earth. Or lastly, Mark fucking remembered the last night and lied to Donghyuck. 

‘You fucking had sex and you haven’t said like…a word??? I feel betrayed, Donghyuck, did you know that? Mark Lee is cancelled.’, Jeno went off. He and Mark were really really good friends and Donghyuck was convinced that they talked about everything.

‘I don’t care about your friendship at all but can focus on Mark Lee being the first one of us to not be a virgin anymore???’, Chenle said. Donghyuck and Jisung giggled a bit, Chenle said it like as if Mark wasn’t the hottest person on earth.

‘What do you want to tell me with that?’, Mark complained, just as Renjun, Jaemin and Jeno said ‘uuuuuh’ at the same time. 

Four heads snapped into their direction; the three boys were deeply blushed.

‘Excuse me, WHAT?’, Donghyuck screamed. ‘You are my fucking best friend and you are my fucking best bitch and you are my fucking friend since first grade, and you don’t…tell me THAT?’

Renjun hid his face in the collar of Jenos shirt and Jaemin rolled his eyes.

‘I don’t know if I should be mad because you just called my boyfriend bitch or if I should let it slide because it’s you. It happened last weekend so there wasn’t the right time?’

Jaemin looked apologetic, his eyes wide and puppy-like and Donghyuck couldn’t be mad at him.

‘Wait, when did you lost your V-card, Mark?’, Jisung asked. Donghyuck was still chewing his lower lip, not sure of what to think of whatever Mark was going to say next. He tried to calm his heart that started to beat faster, tried to calm his breath.

‘Last night.’, he mumbled. Donghyucks stomach dropped. So, he REALLY was Marks first time. And as much as he was happy about it, his heart got heavy because why the hell was he lying and told him that he couldn’t remember the last night.

‘What??? But Mina broke up with you yesterday so…’, Renjun started, then he stopped and thought about it for a minute, his eyes got wide and he stared at Donghyuck as if he realized something. 

Mark simply shrugged and spun the bottle again. How destiny wanted it, it landed on Donghyuck.

‘Truth or dare?’, Mark asked, voice thick. Even the sometimes slow Jeno must’ve picked up by now that something was odd between those two.

‘Truth.’, Donghyuck whispered, afraid of either option. Jaemin gasped, he clearly wasn’t expecting the choice.

‘Are you mad at me?’, Mark asked him. Donghyuck made the mistake and looked at him. Marks eyes were sparkling and he looked at Donghyuck with a slightly opened mouth (Donghyucks lower lip would perfectly fit into that gap). Donghyuck cleared his throat.

‘Yes, very.’, he answered, voice stronger that he expected it to be. The others were dead silent, you could feel the tension between those two. Donghyuck took the bottle and spun it. The bottle spun and spun and spun. It was too much, the air was suddenly too thick and Donghyuck felt as if he was suffocating.

‘I need to go to the bathroom.’, he lied and hopped on his feet, he was on the hallway a second later. But instead of going to the bathroom, he opened the backdoor and stepped into the cool night air. 

It was colder than he expected it too be, but he needed a moment for himself, so he sat down on the uneven steps which led to the freshly mowed grass. He heard steps approaching a minute later and somebody sat down next to him. It was Mark, obviously. 

‘Hey.’, Mark said, voice not as cheery as it usually was. Donghyuck just hummed. His hands started to sweat, he quickly shoved them into his pockets, eyes fixed on a three, the branches swayed in the wind.

‘I talked to Mina.’

Donghyuck swallowed. Would he tell him now that it was all a prank? That he and Mina pranked him and wanted to destroy him and…he took a deep breath. Mina would never do anything like that. And Mark? Donghyuck wasn’t sure what to think of him, now that he knew that Mark was apparently a liar.

‘I told her everything. I mean, like…last night. But she told me that she already knows and that you talked and…she, well, she told me that I’m dense and I kinda realized that myself and…I’m sorry. I panicked and said that I couldn’t remember even if it was so mind blowing that I think that I will never forget it but…’

Mark paused and looked at Donghyuck, who used all his strength to not look at him. 

‘I’m sorry, Donghyuck. I…I think I did it because I don’t deserve you at all. You’re so beautiful and gay and confident and I’m not. I couldn’t manage to make the best girl on earth happy and I’m not capable to make you happy. You’re too good for me, you’re like…the gay Jesus and I’m like…just Mark Lee.’

Donghyuck snorted. 

‘Tell me two things.’, Donghyuck asked and he finally looked at Mark. The older boy nodded and this time, Marks eyes were fixed on the tree.

‘Have I ever been more than a friend to you?’

He stared at Mark who bit his lower lip and chewed it, just like Donghyuck did earlier. 

‘Yeah. It took me a while to realized but…yes.’

Donghyucks heart got lighter as he heard that. He cleared his throat and licked his lips, nervous of the next question or more like, the next answer.

‘Did you want it? Last night? Or did it just happen because you were drunk?’

His voice was hushed, his eyes fixed on Marks face, that was now illuminated by the moonlight. He looked beautiful like that.

‘I wasn’t drunk. I…oh, god, that was so dumb of me. I could kill last nights Mark if I ever see him again. Not that I didn’t want to…I wanted it. I…took an empty vodka bottle and filled it with water? Because I know that you don’t drink vodka and…I thought that if I acted a bit drunk then you wouldn’t be so…startled of my request to play strip Uno. I’m sorry, I’m an asshole, I…I just really wanted to kiss you.’, Mark confessed. Donghyuck blinked a few times and really tried to process what Mark just said. 

‘You…what?’

He couldn’t understand it. Mark blushed and looked at him with big eyes. Donghyucks heart rate sped up as he looked into Marks dark eyes.

‘Listen, I’m sorry and…’

Donghyuck shut him up with a kiss. He pressed his lips against Marks and wrapped his arms around his neck. Mark took a second until he kissed back, his mouth moved against Donghyuck and they fitted like two pieces of a puzzle. Donghyuck pressed his body closer against Marks, Marks hands rested on his hips and he wanted more, more, more. He let his arms drop and his fingers slipped under Marks shirt, brushed against Marks warm skin. Mark pulled away.

‘Hyuckie…’, he mumbled breathlessly, he pushed the younger boy away gently. ‘I’m not what you deserve. You deserve so much more than me.’

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, his hands slipped out from under Marks shirt and found Marks hands. He intertwined their fingers, his thumb brushed over the back of Marks hands.

‘You’re everything I want and need. Please, Mark.’, he whispered and looked up to Marks stupidly handsome face. The older boy looked lost.

‘I don’t want to lose you. What if this doesn’t work out? Our friendship would be ruined.’

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and squeezed both of Marks hands, his thumb still rubbing over it.

‘Honey, this friendship was ruined the moment you proposed strip Uno. And I already spent two years pinning over you, I can’t stand another day.’

Mark blushed; his palms were a bit sweaty against Donghyucks fingers. He huffed and took a deep breath before he looked at Donghyuck again.

‘Do you wanna be my boyfriend?’, he asked. Donghyuck wasn’t expecting that. His mouth fell open and his eyes got big. He pinched his arms and flinched. It was real!!

‘God, yes!’, he screamed. Marks mouth spread into the most beautiful smile ever and he wrapped his arms around Donghyucks waist again. 

‘’m gonna kiss you now, boyfriend.’, he mumbled and kissed Donghyuck softly. The younger felt as if his heart would either jump out of his chest or if it’s going to explode any second. He pressed himself closer against Marks warm body, his stomach was tingling, and he felt as if a firework went off in his inner organs. They kissed and kissed and kissed, gently and softly and for what felt like an eternity until…

‘MARK AND DONGHYUCK SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!’

They jumped apart and stared at Chenle, who was standing in the doorframe with a shit eating grin. He turned around on his heel and started to sing again. The couple looked at each other with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, their lips swollen. 

‘Guess we should go back inside.’, Mark mumbled. Donghyuck nodded and they stood up. Mark took his hand and intertwined their fingers. Donghyuck, who wasn’t expecting it, died a little inside because of the sweet gesture. They walked to the living room together, all eyes were on them as they came inside. Neither of them said anything as they sat down next to each other, hands still intertwined. 

The silence was awkward, everyone looked at everyone, but nobody said anything and Donghyuck could feel how they really wanted to ask them about what just happened.

‘Wait, Mark-hyung, you slept with Donghyuck?’, Jisung suddenly asked. Marks grip around Donghyucks hands got tighter and he slowly lost the feeling of his fingers. The older boy was as red as a fire hydrant as he nodded. A mutual gasp came from everyone but Jaemin and Donghyuck. 

‘But…’, Renjun started but Mark looked at him with stern eyes and he shut up immediately. 

‘Okay so, Mina and me both realized that I’m in love with Donghyuck, that’s why she broke up with me. Donghyuck was there to comfort me and one thing led to the other and we had sex and I was a bit dumb this morning that’s why Hyuckie was mad at me but we sorted it all out and I asked him out and now we’re dating.’, Mark explained. Six boys looked at him with wide eyes but he only cared for one. Mark turned his head to face Donghyuck and he smiled at him. Donghyuck heart rate sped up and he tilted his head upwards to kiss Mark softly. He felt Marks smile against his lips, his fingers grabbed the front of Marks shirt and he pulled him closer, Marks arms circled his waist and…

‘STOP! There are minors in the room.’, Renjun screamed. Donghyuck pulled back and blushed deeply, but he still pecked Marks lips again before he dropped his head on Marks shoulder. He looked at Renjun, who looked very upset but Jaemin did his best to calm him down. Renjun was mad at him and Donghyuck understood it but right now, with Marks arms around him, he couldn’t care less.

They went to bed a few hours later and Mark and Donghyuck got to share the guestroom. Donghyuck was nervous. Because even if he really enjoyed the last night, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to do it again and he was worried that Mark expected it. The older came back to the room, he washed his face and brushed his teeth, and closed the door behind him.

‘Oof, finally I can shed those jeans.’, he huffed and opened the button. Donghyuck stared at him with wide eyes as Mark took off his jeans to reveal his perfectly shaped legs. Mark pulled his shirt over his head, his abs muscles flexed as he did so. Donghyucks mouth went dry and he thought that maybe he wanted to have sex.

‘Is this okay? That I’m sleeping shirtless and with boxers?’, Mark asked. Donghyucks heart skipped, he extended his arms and Mark hopped on the bed next to him. 

‘What do you want, baby?’, Mark asked with a grin, he leaned back on his elbows, his hair was ruffled in an adorable way. Donghyucks heart skipped a beat and he hid his face behind his hands.

‘It’s unfair if you call me baby.’, he mumbled. Mark chuckled and took Donghyucks hands, pulled them away from his face. He grabbed the hem of Donghyucks shirt and urged it upwards, Donghyuck raised his arms naturally that Mark could remove it fully. Mark pushed against Donghyucks shoulder gently so that he fell back on the bed, his fingers on the button of his jeans. Donghyuck tried to breathe as flat as possible and Mark pulled his jeans down. 

‘You good, baby?’, Mark asked. Donghyuck whined and pulled Mark down to kiss him. Marks weight on top of him felt perfectly and Marks lips against his own was all he ever wanted. His hands were all over Donghyucks body, on his stomach, his sides, his back and Donghyuck wanted more.

‘Mark.’, Donghyuck whimpered, he wrapped his arms around Marks strong shoulders. Mark pulled back, he looked at Donghyuck with a big smile.

‘Let’s sleep, baby, hm?’, he whispered and kissed Donghyucks cheek sweetly. Donghyuck stared at him in disbelief as Mark pulled the covers back and slipped underneath it.

‘Uh…what?’, Donghyuck asked dumbfounded. Marks cheek were slightly pink, he fumbled with the covers. Donghyuck also slipped under the covers but with a slight distance between them because 1. He was a bit mad and 2. Mark wasn’t a big cuddler.

‘I…I really think you’re the hottest person on earth but I don’t want you to think that sex is all I want because I want the whole you and I don’t want to have sex in Jenos house and…can you come closer to cuddle?’, Mark asked. Donghyuck rolled his eyes but moved closer to Mark, who wrapped his arms around him immediately, which made Donghyuck feel warm inside.

‘I thought you don’t like skinship, you used to shove me away when I wanted cuddles.’, Donghyuck mumbled, his head pillowed on Marks chest and Marks fingers ran through his hair, twirled and combed it. 

‘I love skinship. I…I just couldn’t bear how fast my heart was beating as soon as you were near me.’, Mark confessed. Donghyuck rolled on his stomach and looked at Mark with big eyes, Marks hand was on his cheek a few seconds later and cupped it gently.

‘Can I say something without…without you laughing at me?’, Mark asked with a shy smile, his cheeks tinted pink. He continued as soon as Donghyuck nodded.

‘I love you.’

Donghyucks world stopped. 

Mark closed his mouth after he said those three little words and the butterflies in Donghyucks stomach went wild, it made him feel nauseous.

‘You…what?’, Donghyuck mumbled. Marks blush got darker and he looked down on the white sheets.

‘I said I love you. Because I do. I know that it took me hella long to realize it but…’

Donghyuck kissed him. He wrapped an arm around Marks neck and pulled him closer and kissed him as if his live depended on it. 

‘I love you too.’, Donghyuck whispered against his lips. It felt as if he could finally breathe after holding it back for two years. Mark wrapped Donghyuck up in his arms again and pecked his forehead. 

‘I never thought that I could be as happy as I am right now.’, Mark whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
